The Wizard Of Oz Effect
by MyColorlessRainbowVeins
Summary: I wrote this One Shot based on her Role play OC, so I'm sorry if it can get kind of confusing. - A normal girl gets teleported into the world of the Avengers. What will happen, when she meets her favorite people ever, and she's one of them? Not my best summery, I don't think. But, this was a birthday gift for 8rocks, who is an awesome person. Rated T to be safe.


Nessa spent her day shopping, seeing as she was in desperate need of new  
clothes. They were going on a vacation. Her, and her family, that is. To New  
York.  
She was excited. She got to roam around the place Avengers, and many  
other superhero movies took place. But mostly the Avengers.  
She walked into  
her home, and she placed all of her new items on her bed, before packing.  
I  
am trying to make this as short a boring intro as I can, and am missing a lot of  
details, I am sure.  
She got out some of her old clothes, and things she  
didn't want to leave, and packed them as well, before spending the night on the  
computer, writing a 'God Help The Outasts' and going to sleep.  
She dreamed an  
exciting dream about meeting the Avengers while in New York. But, she also met  
the actors. Which got confusing, especially since the Characters met the  
Actors.  
She woke up early, and got ready to go, as the sun was rising. Best  
to go early as possible.  
I just realized I don't know where you live, and I  
hope you don't live in New York, or else this will not bear any resemblance to  
your life at all, I'm pretty sure.  
They left a hour later, and Nessa fell  
asleep during the ride, having not had enough sleep. Once she awoke, they were  
arriving at a hotel they were going to be staying at for a couple of weeks, and  
it was sunset.  
They got the card to their door,  
And you might have  
animals. Being an animal owner myself, knowing that hotels don't like them very often, lets say if you do, somebody is  
babysitting them. And went up a flight of stairs to rest after hours of driving,  
and Nessa decided to get dressed in one of her new outfits, and go out to  
explore. After receiving permission from her parent, whichever one you prefer  
asking, she puts on some jeans and a Hawkeye T-shirt she bought. She hurried out  
the door to the new sights and smells.  
Later on, she found a library, and  
decided to give the Comics a go, if they had any. Luckily, they did, and she  
stayed there for a hour, reading Avengers comic, after comic, finishing one of  
the stories, she heard that the Library was going to close soon. She hurried up,  
and put all of the installments up, finding a ring in the back of the shelf.

She pulled it out to get a good look at it, noticing the A symbol the  
Avengers use, and she put it on her finger.  
It was to big, but before she  
could pull it off to try it on another finger, it squeezed together to form  
itself perfectly around her finger. She panicked, and freaked out, trying to  
pull it off, but it wouldn't move.  
She started feeling dizzy, and passed out  
where she was standing.  
She woke up in her bed. Or, the hotel's bed. How had  
she gotten there? She had a massive headache. She groaned, rubbing her head,  
before looking down at her hand. The ring was still there! And she was still  
wearing the same clothes as earlier, or, yesterday.  
She got up, and fell  
back down on her bed immediately. Okay, not so fast. She slowly got up, making  
sure to stay up this time, and walked over to her suitcase.  
Opening it, to  
find nothing there, other then some worn out jeans, and a white T-shirt. She  
took them out, and attempted putting them on, but soon discovered they were to  
small. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she put on the clothes she was wearing before.  
Well, that was weird. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She  
picked up the tooth brush, and the tooth paste, preparing it.  
She looked up,  
about to stick the brush in her mouth, and she screamed. What had happened to  
her? This.. This wasn't her. She didn't know who she was, but this wasn... Wait  
a minute.. Why was she Sydney Engelhart? The woman who portrayed her Avengers  
Original Character?

Huh.

What the...  
What the hell was  
going on!?  
As the shock subsided, and she started freaking up to the full  
extent, she saw something move from behind her back. Something light. Something  
white. Something she felt. Something feathery. Wings unfolded behind her and she  
shook her head. This had to be a dream. She instinctively flapped her wings, and  
felt her feet lift off the floor.  
She looked like Sydney.  
She was  
flying.  
She was in New York.  
She was Nessa. ... Well, yes, she already  
was, but...  
She was Nessa Kennedy.  
She was Eaglewings.  
She was her  
Original Character.  
She was in a world with the Avengers.  
She was wearing  
a Hawkeye T-shirt.  
Please, please, please, please, say Loki's already been  
caught. She may be able to fly, but she still has just lived the life of the  
normal teenage girl she was yesterday.  
She walked back into the bedroom, and  
it seemed to have transformed. Either that, or, she just wasn't paying as much  
attention when she woke up. She shook her head, to snap herself out of the  
thoughts. She had enough crazy to deal with at the moment.  
She ran out of the  
room, and out the front door, to see a set of apartments. Her forgotten about  
headache became worse, as the confusion, and the blaring sun set in. She shook  
her head once again, and ran down the steps, to get away from this area.  
She  
ran all the way to a bus stop, never once having to stop to catch her breath.  
She guessed it had to do with being who she was.  
She had no idea where she  
was going. She wondered if the Avengers knew of her yet. She looked around at  
the top of buildings, and saw an A on a tower. Loki has come and gone. She took  
a sigh of relief. She didn't have to deal with that. But, that meant her uncle,  
her only family, was dead. A wash of depression hit, but she shook it off. She  
was sad, yes, but she never actually knew Phil. Plus something in the back of  
her mind was telling her he was okay. That's when she remembered hearing about a  
TV show, called S.H.I.E.L.D. which starred Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson. It took  
place after the happenings in Avengers. So, she didn't know what happened to  
him, but she believed him to be fine.  
She smiled, happy for Phil, as she  
started running once again to a secluded alley. Her first try at actually  
flying, she didn't want eyes staring at her. The Avengers knew who she was. She  
flapped her wings, and got about a foot high, before falling down. After a few  
more tries, she finally got the hang of it, and flew up into the sky. Not to  
high, though. It was kind of scary. But at the same time, it felt wonderful. She  
flew her way over to the Avengers tower, and landed in front of the doorway.  
Which just so happened to have Steve walking out of it.  
He stopped walking  
as she landed, frightened for a second, before realizing it was her. And my, did  
she look amazing. Aside from the Shirt. Why was she wearing a shirt with Barton  
on it? He hid his scowl, before looking back up to her eyes. Those wonderful  
eyes. He's dreamed of those eyes so many times now.  
Nessa couldn't believe  
it. She just.. No. She didn't know what she expected, but she didn't expect  
this. She expected Avengers, she just.. Didn't expect Avengers. Freaking  
AVENGERS. Captain America, the first Avenger, right in front of her. Looking  
just like Chris' version. This was amazing!  
She realized she was staring, and  
opened her mouth to speak. It took a few minutes, but once she found her words,  
despite the weird look he was giving her, he was still there.  
"H-H-Hi, there,  
Captain.." She giggled nervously, and Steve just cleared his throat.  
She was  
acting strange. And he had no idea why.  
He nodded in welcome. "Hey, Nessa.  
Why all of a sudden did you start calling me Captain?" He asked, curious. She  
continued with her nervous giggle. "And, why are you laughing like that? Nessa,  
have you done something?"  
She stopped laughing, and shook her head. She  
cleared her throat, getting up the nerve to talk to the Captain.  
"No, no.  
I've not done anything. And, sorry. I guess, it just felt right to call you  
Captain. Ah well, I think I should go. Work to do, People to see, all that...  
Right... So, I guess.. Bye.. Steve." She quickly escaped into the tower, leaving  
him standing there with an utterly confused expression. Well, with a mix of  
disappointment. It felt right to call him Captain, she said. He wasn't making  
any progress in this at all. He doubted she felt the same way about him, any  
way.  
The tower was the wrong decision. Next, she spotted Bruce. Bruce. BRUCE.  
HULK. He looked up, and shot her a small grin, and a nod, and she just stared at  
him in shock, and terror. He noticed this, and got a confused expression. He  
guessed, she finally realized what exactly he could do. But, she should have  
known already. He didn't like the look he was receiving.  
She started giggling  
nervously once again, before waving quickly, and running away. Bruce just  
sighed, and shook his head before returning to work.  
She next spotted Nick  
Fury, who payed her no mind. She was thankful for that. She ran on, before  
bumping into Clint. She looked up, and swallowed hard. He offered her his hand,  
and she didn't know if she was ready to make contact with these people. But, she  
did. And once she did, she felt her stomach get filled with butterflies. Maybe  
she actually was okay with this Avengers thing.  
She grinned at Hawkeye,  
before he noticed the shirt. And she remembered she was wearing the shirt. Oh  
god, why? The humiliation filled her, and Barton cocked an eyebrow. "I don't  
know if I should feel flattered, or weirded out." He announced, and she felt her  
cheeks getting hot.  
"You- I- It was all I had. I- It isn't even mine. It's a  
friends. I was just.. I was just borrowing it before my clothes got washed. I  
promise!"  
He smirked at Nessa, before shrugging it off. He didn't believe  
that for a second, but he'd let her off the hook.  
"Alright. So, I shouldn't  
feel anything by it. Gotcha." He said, before walking off.  
Hawkeye. She  
smiled, feeling a bit calmed down. Hawkeye.  
She walked up the tower, to the  
top floor. She didn't know what she was going to do, she just knew she needed to  
get used to this life. What happened to her old life, though? Is the actual  
Eaglewings living it, freaking out like she, or was her body just  
abandoned?  
She met Tony up on the top floor. Robert Downey JR. was more  
handsome then the TV let on. Though, then again, he had makeup on for his  
character. He had to. She wondered if everyone here was wearing makeup. Tony was  
looking down at some papers, and she couldn't help herself. She was sure Tony  
would be one of the best ones, one of the more understanding, for her to test  
her theory.  
She walked up, and heard a mumbled, 'hello', but she ignored it.  
Having been calmed down, she kept saying Hawkeye in her mind. It seemed to work,  
for some reason.  
She poked his face. Tony looked up, surprised, to see Nessa  
standing there, looking at her index finger, before rubbing it on her thumb, and  
wiping it on her Hawkeye shirt. Every test she could think of had failed. No  
Makeup.  
"Why are you wearing that?" Was all he said. He didn't want to know  
what she was doing.  
"Can't I wear a friend's shirt, without being judged?  
Jeez."  
Tony nodded, and went back to his paperwork. Nessa smiled. She was  
getting the hang of this already. She better enjoy this life while she can. She  
doesn't know how she got here, or how to get back.  
She sat on one of the  
chairs around his office, and just quietly watched him. He was doing something  
important, by the looks of it. Where was Pepper, she wondered.  
She spent the  
week like that. She calmed down even more, without even having to do the Hawkeye  
trick. She met everyone else, except for Thor. He was back on Asgard.  
Until,  
of course, where we just picked up, a week later. A storm was fast approaching.  
Lightening here, lightning there. Everywhere a Light Light. She was hanging out  
with Steve and Clint once it started. She'd gone shopping, and gotten rid of her  
new Hawkeye shirt. She doesn't need it anymore, she had the real thing. Steve  
sat on her right, and Hawkeye on her left, they were watching TV, and talking,  
until Nessa had been getting tired, and her head was falling down onto Steve's  
shoulder, which he much appreciated.  
The satisfied smile on his face was  
noticed by his friend, Clint. He'd known Steve was in love with Nessa for a  
while now, and, despite feeling a slight attraction for her, he wouldn't allow  
it to go anywhere, for Steve's sake. Though, he still allowed himself to flirt  
lightly.  
That was when the lightning struck. It jolted her awake, and Steve's  
smile fell.  
A few minutes later, they heard a booming voice calling out from  
downstairs.  
"Father has sent me to take care of Loki! He's broke out of  
prison!" Came Thor's voice.  
All three of them looked up quickly, all thinking  
the same thing. Loki was out. He couldn't be. Nessa swore she would be safe,  
because they had already taken care of him. Shit.  
But, the Avengers always  
won, right?  
Thor traveled up the stairs, and Nessa couldn't help but get  
excited. Thor! A God! The Avenger she has not met yet!  
Meet all the  
Avengers!  
Who cares about Loki.  
He passed the doorway, before back  
tracking, and walking into the room.  
"Ah, Bird friends, and the  
Captain!"  
She forgot, she'd already met him.  
"Hey, Odinson." Clint  
welcomed, and Steve waved once, and Nessa flashed him a bright smile.

"Hello, Thor." Came her reply.  
"Have any of you seen the metal suit  
man?"  
"Yeah, he's up in his office, top floor. How did Loki get out?"  
"I  
don't know complete details, just that, he tricked the guard, into letting him  
out."  
"Well, that sucks. I thought we took care of him." Complained Clint,  
looking up at Thor.  
"He's still my brother, Barton. You don't 'Take Care' of  
my brother. I make sure he is safe, in my kingdom's custody."  
Hawkeye nodded,  
"Whatever you say."  
After Thor left, to talk to Tony, Clint decided to go,  
check up on everyone, and tell them of the news, if they didn't hear the loud  
announcement.  
Steve looked over to her, as her eyes went back to staring  
intently onto the screen. He, though, didn't know that Hawkeye was filling up  
her mind.  
"Hey," Steve said softly, catching her attention. This was the  
moment. This had to be it, or it never would happen.  
"Yeah? What's up,  
Steve?"  
"Uh.. I don't know how to say this.. But.." Now or Never, Steve.  
"Nessa, I rea-"  
"Oh Steve, before you say anything, I want you to know, I  
mean, I do like you, I want you to know that, but-"  
"But, you like somebody  
else."  
"Well... Yeah."  
"I see. So, I'm wasting my time?"  
"I wouldn't  
say that. Maybe, someday, you would succeed in.. winning my heart. It can  
happen. But-"  
"Hawkeye."  
"Hawkeye. Yes. I wish it weren't so, but, it is,  
and I can't change that."  
They heard a throat clear from the doorway. He had  
to be cold. For his friend.  
"Sorry to disappoint, dear, but that is not going  
to happen. I have my ways, and you don't belong in the same category."  
Nessa  
looked up to see Hawkeye standing there, leaning against the door  
frame.  
"Clint-"  
"No. You rejected Steve, and it's time to taste your own  
medicine."  
"Barton, d-"  
"Steve, don't stop me. I'll do what I have to. I  
am not interested, in the slightest bit, by you, Nessa. I'm actually, quite  
disgusted by the thought."  
He felt bad. Had he crossed a line? He didn't mean  
what he was saying. He just needed to stop her feeling anything for him. He made  
a promise to Steve. And if not for that, then he wouldn't be right for her  
anyway. But, this was definitely going to ruin their friendship.  
Hawkeye  
walked out, and Nessa and Steve sat there in silence.  
Until, Steve broke  
it.  
"Hey, listen, I may really like you, but that doesn't mean you have to  
feel the same way. Go ahead, and go after somebody else. Somebody that makes you  
happy. That's all I want. I hope we can still be friends." He walked out of the  
room, and she was left there to sit on her own. She felt the tears starting to  
build up in her eyes, and the lump form in her throat.  
She started crying  
lightly, and Thor was walking back to the front door, and noticed this.  
He  
walked into the room, and sat down next to her, she barely noticed it, until he  
wrapped his arm carefully around her shoulders.  
She automatically threw  
herself onto him, burying her head into his shoulder. It was all to  
much.  
Thor pet her hair, attempting to sooth her the best he can.  
She  
sniffed, after a few minutes of sobbing, and she looked up to his face. "Thank  
you, Thor." She smiled weakly, and he smiled lightly back.  
"So, are you  
alright now? What happened, Eagle girl?"  
She shook her head. "No. I am not  
alright. It's just to much. This isn't me. I am not who I am. I thought I was  
getting over it, but then you come, and say Loki is loose, and then, that.  
Steve.. I knew he liked me, but I didn't bring it up. I didn't want to hurt  
him.. And Clint..." She started crying once again. "I thought he was great.  
But..." She shook her head, and rested her head against his shoulder, again.  
"Thor..."  
"Yes, dear maiden?"  
Nessa smiled slightly. "Can you just hold  
me?"  
"Of course." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around his friend. He  
didn't know what she meant by 'I am not who I am' but he would let it slide for  
now. He kissed the top of her head, before moving to lay down on the couch,  
keeping her on top of him. He had to admit, he wasn't happy hearing about these  
two guys.  
He knew he had Jane, but as he layed there, Nessa crying herself  
to sleep on him, he didn't really care.  
He looked down at her, and closed  
his eyes. They fell asleep like that, only to wake up at Four in the morning.

Everything was deadly quiet, other then the sound of Nessa moving on top of  
him. He felt arms go around him, and looked down to see her staring up at him.  
He smiled sleepily down at her. "Hey."  
"Hey." She replied. "Thank you." She  
continued softly.  
"It's no problem, honestly. What kind of gentleman would I  
be if I didn't lend the lovely bird maiden a shoulder to cry on?"  
She smiled  
again, and nodded a small nod.  
One day later, Nessa told Thor to gather all  
of the Avengers into Tony's office. She had something important to tell  
them.  
And so he did, even those who weren't necessarily Avengers, like,  
Hawkeye, and Nick Fury.  
She nodded stepping into the office, Thor beside her.  
She wasn't ready to be on her own, after the time she had. After screwing up her  
and Hawkeye's relationship, and her and Steve's, she figured, what's the worst  
that could happen?  
So, ignoring the confused look Thor was giving her, she  
stood up straight.  
"So, some of you may have noticed, I am not acting like  
usual. Especially some like Steve. I usually like Steve. I mean, she usually  
likes Steve. And by like, I mean, returns the feelings." She informed him,  
though it just made Steve confused.  
"I don't know why I didn't, having made  
her. I love the Avengers. Like, to no end. But, I can't help what happens when I  
actually see them in person." She said. She knew it was confusing. Hawkeye even  
stopped avoiding looking at her.  
"I regret to inform you that, I am not who  
you think I am." She sighed, scratching her head.  
She unfolded her wings,  
"These, are not mine."  
She folded them back up and gestured to her entire body, "This, is not  
mine."  
She ran a hand through her hair. "I am actually a Fifteen year old  
girl, who, somehow got trapped into the body and life of a character I made up.  
I don't know how I got here, or how to go back, I just know this was a failure  
of this Original Character's life, and I should start over. If only it were that  
easy. Oh, how I wish I was just role playing. My name is, actually, Nessa. I am  
on a vacation to New York. I was excited, and I started roaming the streets when  
I found a library. I was reading Comic books. About you guys. Have I failed to  
mention that, in my body, no, in my world, you guys are fictional? You may be  
fictional, but so many fans. You can't even begin to comprehend how many people  
love you. Anyway, I finished reading, and I put the comics back, only to find a  
ring in their place." She raised her hand, showing them the ring. "I thought it  
looked cool, and tried it on. It didn't fit, and I was about to take it off,  
when it suddenly formed itself to fit around my finger. That was when I got  
dizzy, and passed out. I then woke up here, wearing the Hawkeye shirt I had on  
when I was in my body. I couldn't find any clothes, so I was forced to wear it.  
Then I met you guys. Steve was the first person I ran into. He knows when this  
was..." She sighed, though they most likely didn't believe her. "I don't know  
what to say, and I don't know what to do. I just know, I have screwed up  
Eaglewings' life, and.. And I just want to go home."  
A couple of days after  
that, Thor and Nessa grew closer.  
They were on the very couch they had that  
little moment on.  
Surprisingly enough, they believed her when she told them  
who she was. Tony looked shocked, and pleased to hear the news, which confused  
her, until her told her he and Bruce, well, mostly he, had been working on  
creating a portal to a parallel universe. It didn't work at planned, but it  
still worked enough to teleport her. And, it wasn't something he believed would  
work in the slightest. He was just bored when he made it. Though, it wasn't  
supposed to come out if ring form. Or in a different universe.  
Thor had  
suggested a breathing contest. First, see how long they can hold their breath,  
then, how much breath they can take in, counting by seconds. He had to admit, he  
was out of ideas. He was holding his breath, attempting to impress the girl he'd  
became very fond of in a very short amount of time. He seemed to be making a  
habit of that.  
She counted up to Five, almost to Six, when a loud crash was  
heard, and the tower started to fall. Thor was sure everyone else was alright.  
Though taken by surprise, they were superheroes. They could handle themselves.  
Plus, it was only him, Nessa, Bruce, and Tony who were here at the moment. The  
others weren't far, though.  
As Thor noticed the building tilting, and  
getting lower, his eyes widened at the thought of what was happening.  
He  
jumped towards Nessa, wrapping his arms protectively around her, before  
summoning his hammer, and flying away from the falling building.  
He had a  
feeling of what created this, and he would soon find out his prediction is  
true.  
Loki got up, having fallen from the sky onto their building, and turned  
to look at them. He grabbed his weapon, and pranced over, or, more like limped  
over, to the two.  
"Ah, brother! How good to see you again." He said in a  
sarcastic tone.  
"Loki, stop what you are doing. Or else, you will come to  
regret it." Thor stepped in front of Nessa, and Loki looked curiously at the  
two.  
"Another girl, brother? How long did it take for you to fall for this  
trash?"  
Thor glared at Loki, a threatening tone taking place, rather then the  
simple warning before.  
"Brother. You will leave her alone."  
"Make me." Was  
all that was said before Thor charged at him, only for Loki to disappear once  
Thor touched him.  
The real Loki, at this very moment, was placing his new  
scepter on Nessa's heart. It worked the same way as the old one, just with a few  
added details.  
Thor stared back in horror. How could he have fallen for that?  
Again?!  
Loki waited impatiently for the girl to attack Thor, only to hear a  
thump. He looked back, to see a very confused Nessa Kennedy blinking her eyes.  
What happened? Thor noticed from even how far away he was, that her eyes were a  
different shade of blue. They weren't the ones Thor had daydreamed about. No.  
They were of his 20 year old friend, who, actually did like Steve quite a lot.  
Not Thor. What happened to the strange girl?  
Thor glared harshly up at Loki,  
from his spot on the floor.  
"Loki! What have you done?!"  
Nessa woke up in  
the library. The librarian woke her up, to send her home. She looked up to meet  
his gaze, and nodded, "Yes, thank you..." She said, glancing around her. She  
found the ring laying next to her. She picked it up, and placed it in her  
pocket. She may need it again in the future. To see the Avengers. To see  
Thor.  
She got up, and walked out the door, looking at the night sky. Her  
sight seemed so much worse now, compared to when she was her character. Or.. Was  
she even ever in that world? Did she ever even put the ring on? Was it all just  
a dream?  
She walked to the hotel, and walked to her room, noticing her family  
was sleeping.  
She nodded, placing the ring on a dresser, before laying down.  
She almost passed out, when she heard lightning strike outside. It brought her  
back to reality, and she was reminded of that moment with Steve and Clint. She  
got up, and looked outside, only to hear a knock at her door. She went over to  
look through the peephole, and saw a familiar face.  
She smiled, and opened  
the door widely, to see Thor, with bloodied clothes.  
"We won. He back where  
he belongs." Thor said, taking in the girl's appearance. The little scar on her  
face, her blue eyes he became accustomed to seeing, the glasses, the baggy  
enough just to be adorable clothing. He looked back up into her eyes, and  
smiled.  
"Now, would you just kiss me already?"  
And so she did. Age didn't  
matter. He was a God. She would catch up at some point.


End file.
